Po's Birthday Surprise
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress wants to get Po something special for his birthday. And her present leads to something wonderful. please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kung Fu Panda characters

Po's Birthday Surprise

Tigress was in her room lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Her tail swished in an agitated way. For two things were bugging her, one was tomorrow it was Po's birthday. She kept searching in her mind as to what she should get him. He was such a good friend to her and on her birthday he made her feel like a queen. The last birthday she had Po made a seven layer white cake with chocolate icing, Tigress's favorite. Made her a cloak for when it got cold and gave her his prized action figure of her. She was deeply shocked when he gave her something that meant so much to him. She would often catch him playing with the Furious Five Action Figures and when he had hers she was always beating up some blocks of wood that were meant to be bad guys. When she opened the box it was truly touching that a small tear fell from her face. She had to get him something truly special. Monkey was getting him a box of almond cookies, Mantis was giving him a new pair of pants, Viper got him a deck Furious Five trading cards, and Crane got him a brand new bamboo staff. Master Shifu got Po a new mat to meditate on and Po's father gave him a box of recipes passed down from their family. Tigress once again stared blankly as she thought of what to give Po. The second thing that was bothering her was Po's girlfriend, Jasmine. She was a lioness with golden fur and dark brown eyes. Po met her shortly after his fight with Shen. At first Jasmine seemed really nice but then after a while she became very mean and bossy. Jasmine was extremely jealous whenever Po paid attention to someone else other than her. Tigress had a huge crush on the panda but after he got a girlfriend she tried very hard to just keep Po as a friend. But she was jealous because Po was such a nice guy and Jasmine was such a well bitch. She remembered one time she and Po were meditating and everything was perfect till Jasmine came and ruined it. _Flash back scene: Po was under the peach tree meditating when Tigress came up to him. "Hey Tigress what is up?" Po asked with a smile on his face._

_ "I just wanted to know if I could join you", Tigress said with a smile of her own. _

_ "Of course come on have a seat", Po said as he scooted over. Tigress sat down and began to meditate. It was calm and peaceful till Po's stomach began to growl. His face went red with embarrassment and Tigress couldn't help but smile. "Sorry", he said as he climbed the tree to get a peach. "Hey Tigress would you like one too?" he asked as he looked down at her from a branch._

_ "Yes please", Tigress said. Po picked another peach and slowly climbed down. He handed her the peach and sat back down. He ate his as Tigress ate hers. It was real sweet and juicy and Tigress saw how some of the juice was on his fur. "Hey Po let me get that for you", she said sweetly. Using her index finger she swiped the juice off and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmm yummy", she said softly._

_ "Uh thanks Tigress", Po said nervously as he smiled at her._

_ Just then a voice screamed out" PO!" Stalking toward them was Jasmine and her eyes were locked on Po._

_ "Hey sweetie how is it going?" Po asked as he went to greet her._

_ "Don't sweetie me! You were supposed to meet me at the village square an hour ago!" Jasmine yelled. Po's eyes widened as he realized that he forgot his date with Jasmine._

_ "I am so sorry sweetie. I was busy training then I had to meditate and I just lost track of time. Please forgive me I will make it up to you", Po said trying to apologize._

_ "Forget it you care more about your stupid training than me", Jasmine cried._

_ "No I don't sweetie. I swear I love you and I will make it up to you", Po said trying to hold her. _

_ "I see you weren't too busy for her", Jasmine hissed as she glared at Tigress. Tigress glared back and fought back a growl._

_ "Don't blame Tigress sweetie. She just got here like five minutes ago she had no idea I had a date with you. Look how about I take you out to your favorite restaurant", Po said._

_ "The Lotus Blossom", Jasmine said happily. The Lotus Blossom was a very expensive restaurant and Po being the Dragon Warrior mostly got everything for free but he still left a tip to the waiters or waitress. "Okay sweetie and maybe you can take me shopping" Jasmine said as a smile spread on her face. _

_ "Sure sweetie whatever you want", Po told her._

_ "Okay honey I forgive you", Jasmine said as she grabbed his neck and gave him a rough kiss. Tigress's tail swished angrily as her claws clenched and unclenched. Jasmine's eyes locked with Tigress as the lioness was telling Tigress "Po is mine so back off". The look made Tigress's blood boil as Jasmine released Po from the kiss. "See you tonight honey", Jasmine said sweetly as her hips swayed when she walked away. Po sat back down and breathed deeply._

_ "I am sorry about that Tigress. Don't be mad at Jasmine she is just really loving I guess", Po said sadly his smile now gone._

_ Oh Po you could do so much better than her. If I was your girlfriend I would never act like that, Tigress thought to herself. "It's okay Po let's get back to meditating", Tigress said happily trying to get Po to smile again. It worked for soon Po's smile was back and they sat there quietly meditating. End Flashback_

If Jasmine had not shown up Tigress would have told Po her true feelings for him. She wasn't one to steal someone else's boyfriend but with Po she would make an exception. Jasmine was nothing but a gold digger and she was only with Po because of his title as Dragon Warrior. Tigress decided to forget Jasmine for a while and focus on Po's present. She looked around her room and remembered something. Pulling out a box from her bed was a picture of her parents and a necklace that belonged to her mother. It was a simple black string with a few beads on them and a ying yang charm in the middle. This would make a great gift for Po because to Tigress he was her Ying Yang Warrior. Her door opened and to her annoyance Jasmine came in.

"Hey I wanted to talk with you", Jasmine said sweetly. "About what happened a few days ago let me explain something to you? Po is mine and keep your grubby man stealing paws off him understand", Jasmine hissed.

"Look Jasmine Po is my friend and I will hang out with him whenever I want too", Tigress growled.

"Poor Tigress thinking that Po would ever love a monster like you", Jasmine said with a sneer. "Face it I have class and you are just trash", Jasmine stated.

Tigress let out a hiss and tried to keep her anger in check as she asked" Since you have so much class what are you going to get Po for his birthday tomorrow?"

"Please I don't have to get him anything he already has me", Jasmine said in a snobbish tone. "What do you plan on giving him?" Jasmine asked suspiciously. Then her eyes locked on the necklace and in a flash Jasmine snatched out of her hand.

"Give that back!" Tigress growled as her eyes turned cold.

"This is what you are going to give Po? A smelly old trinket that is the worst idea I ever heard" Jasmine said. Then with an evil grin she dropped it on the floor and gently stepped on it. The Ying Yang charm snapped but the rest was fine. "Oops", Jasmine said innocently.

"That is it!" Tigress growled and she was about to leap on Jasmine when Po came in.

"What is all the commotion?" Po asked.

"Po save me Tigress was about to kill me!" Jasmine cried as she ran into his arms. Tigress couldn't believe her okay yeah she was going to beat her up but not kill her.

"What I don't believe that sweetie what happened?" Po asked in a confused tone.

"I came in here to have some girl talk then she showed me her necklace and I accidently dropped it and it broke. Then she growled at me and was about to hurt me" Jasmine cried with her crocodile tears. Po saw the necklace and his eyes widened. Tigress showed it to him before it belonged to her mother.

"Tigress I am so sorry let me fix it. It will be better in no time", Po said as he carefully picked it up.

"What she just tried to attack me and you are not even going to do anything about it!" Jasmine shrieked.

"Calm down sweetie I know Tigress and she would never harm someone for no reason. I am sure it was all a big misunderstanding just apologize for breaking her necklace and I am sure she will say sorry for growling at you", Po said gently.

"Why should I apologize to this monster when she attacked me?" Jasmine yelled angrily.

"Don't call Tigress a monster Jasmine. Tigress may have a temper but she is no monster. She is a very good friend to me and I care about her. Now please calm down and apologize it was just a misunderstanding", Po said firmly.

"Misunderstand this!" Jasmine yelled and slapped Po across the face. "We are through!" she yelled and stomped off. Tigress would have punched Jasmine into the wall but her attention was focused on Po. He rubbed his sore jaw and she held in a growl when she saw the red hand print on his face.

"I really am sorry about the necklace Tigress. Please let me fix it and I will give it back to you", Po said softly.

"Why Po you didn't break it?" Tigress stated.

"I know but it was important to you and it would make me feel better and I am sorry about Jasmine. I guess I should be more careful when picking girlfriends" Po said with a sigh.

Maybe but if you can fix it I would appreciate it", Tigress said softly. She hugged him as softly whispered", I am sorry about Jasmine".

"Yeah me too", Po said as he carefully took the necklace into his room to fix it. Tigress could hear him crying softly to himself. Just then a light bulb went off in her head and she knew what to give Po for his birthday. Getting out a quill and paper she began to write. The next day everyone woke up to celebrate Po's birthday. Po opened up his gifts and loved all of them. They ate cake until their bellies were full. Then Po noticed Tigress didn't give him a gift but didn't worry about it. Just being her friend was a gift alone. He fixed her necklace and gave it back to her.

"Thanks Po I appreciate this oh and I do have a present for you but you will get it later tonight", Tigress said. Po was excited he loved surprises so later that night they all had dinner at Po's dad's noodle shop. In order to get more business Mr. Ping had a karaoke bar made and Tigress was happy for that.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen are first performer is Master Tigress, please give her a warm welcome", Mr. Ping said happily. Tigress stood on stage in a purple vest and pants as she smiled at the crowd. "I dedicate this song to a good friend of mine I hope they like it", Tigress said with a smile as she stared at Po. The music began to play at Tigress began to sing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

'_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_(No way, no way, hey hey!)_

After the song ended the crowd were on their feet applauding and cheering. Tigress bowed her thanks and left the stage. Po couldn't believe his ears, was Tigress trying to tell him something. Could she really want to be his girlfriend? He went backstage to find Tigress to ask her. "So, Po did you enjoy your birthday present?" Tigress asked nervously. She sang her heart out for Po and was hoping he got her hidden message.

"Are you kidding that was awesome! You rocked Tigress man you have such a pretty voice I loved it thank you so much!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Whoa easy Po", Tigress said as a laugh escaped her lips. He put her down and smiled at her.

"There is one question were you trying to tell me something? This may sound crazy but do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"If I said yes what would you do?" Tigress asked nervously. She began to think that maybe Po didn't love her that way.

"I would do this if you said yes", Po said and gently kissed her lips. Tigress's heart melted as a purr escaped her lips. She held Po tight as she kissed him back. They broke apart breathing heavily. "Best birthday ever", Po whispered in her ear.

"Po what are you doing?" Jasmine asked as she stormed in. She wore a red dress that was very low cut and exposed her belly. "I came here to see if you would beg for my forgiveness and you are sucking face with this beast", she cried.

"Sorry Jasmine but I found someone much better to be my girlfriend. Someone who loves me for me and not just my title", Po said firmly as he held Tigress tight.

"You ungrateful bastard I was good to you and this is how you treat me!" Jasmine shrieked. With an angry look she was about to strike Po but in a flash Tigress stopped it. She gave Jasmine an evil grin and smacked her to the floor.

"If you ever touch my Po again I will do far worse!" Tigress hissed. Jasmine let out a hiss and stomped away with her head held high.

"Thanks kitten", Po said happily.

"Hey no one harms my Po and gets away with it now come here", Tigress said as she pulled him into another kiss. And from that day on Po and Tigress became a very happy couple. And in time Po asked for Tigress's hand in marriage but that is a story for another time

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the story and a special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic with their ideas about the necklace and Jasmine being a cat. Please review and till next time.


End file.
